


Take a Break and Relax

by civillove



Category: Glee
Genre: Blowjobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine hates to see Sebastian stressed…but luckily he knows of one sure fire way to relax him. (Dalton AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Break and Relax

As many semesters as Blaine's had at Dalton, he's pretty sure he would never be able to get used to the strenuous amount of work piled on his shoulders or the stress that created its own thrumming beat of a headache twenty-four seven inside of his skull come midterms.

The dorm building was unusually quiet for a Saturday night—everyone tucked into their own nooks or crannies trying to cram information into their heads that they waited until the last minute to look over. He had taken a break from trying to memorize a timeline of British authors for his Literature class organized chronologically by their works to take a walk to the dining hall across the parking lot. The air was cold already, Blaine's favorite part of the year, and he had to draw his sweatshirt a little tighter around his body as he made his way back to the dorm hall with two hot cups of coffee in his hands. A brisk wind blew through the trees, rustling the already auburn tinted leaves and making them twirl and break off their branches and flutter towards the ground. The few untamed curls on his head, he hadn't planned on leaving his room today apart from breakfast and dinner so it wasn't as gelled as he usually liked, fell over his ears and onto his forehead as he turned to push open the main door of the dormitory with his back.

He shivered softly as his body registered to the change of temperature inside the building, heat seeping through his sweatshirt and warming his chill kissed skin. Blaine turned to take the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator, turning out into the hallway as he reached the level his room was on. He wasn't surprised by the general silence that greeted him, the only vague relation to sound slipping out from under closed doors was the clicking of laptop keys, the groans of frustration or continuous pages turning. Blaine chewed on his lower lip as he approached his room, smiling softly as he pushed it open with his foot. Their heater needed to be replaced because it tended to only heat one side of the room, so they tried to leave the door open a little to let in blasts of warmth from the hallway any time they could.

Sebastian was still in the same position from when Blaine had left him—sitting with his legs crossed under one another in the center of his bed, downing a pair of black sweatpants and a light gray sweater, surrounded by a sea of note cards as a notebook rested on his lap. He had a pensive look on his face, his expression switching between aggravated and frustrated to tired and annoyed in a swarm of three seconds as his fingers clenched a pen. He was stressed—far more than Blaine thought he was usually used to.

It wasn't surprising that Sebastian was a straight A student, his GPA always tipped the 4.0 scale even though Dalton's classes weren't exactly a Sunday stroll in the park. The homework was incredibly hard and always came in surplus amounts, the tests were long and arduous and taking class notes tended to give Blaine hand cramps by the end of forty-five minute periods. His boyfriend not only had classes to worry about but he was Co-Captain of the Warblers and on the first string for the lacrosse team. His coach had managed to dial down the amount of practice for the impending week of midterms but the workouts were just as grueling, leaving him incredibly tired and achy, not wanting to do much else but crawl into bed instead of trying to study for all his classes.

Blaine set the coffees down on the nightstand between the two beds, slipping his shoes off and kicking them towards his closet. He contemplated leaving Sebastian be and picking up his biology text to run through the chapter on…basic human drives or something (maybe he should have crammed a bit earlier) when his boyfriend let out a frustrated noise and slammed his hand down on his notebook, scribbling furiously with his pen.

"Hey," Blaine approached the bed, sitting down behind Sebastian and letting a hand run down his spine.

"Stupid pen is out of ink, this is like the third time that's happened today." Sebastian muttered through clenched teeth, the muscles in his back tensing as he tried to write on another note card.

Blaine didn't want to intervene but he looked like he was five seconds away from either breaking the damn thing or accidently stabbing himself in the leg if he jabbed at his notebook one more time.

"Alright, alright," He moved his hand to rest around Sebastian's, running his thumb over his knuckles until he felt him relax enough to take the pen from him. He licked his lips and calmly tried to write across the page of his notebook which had sharp indentations from his boyfriend's flare of aggravation.

"The ink is probably just clumped together from the room being so cold."

He sighed softly, rubbing Sebastian's arm before taking the pen between his hands and rolling it against his palms, creating heat from the friction. He tried to write again and managed to get a few blotches of ink but it still wasn't working as well as it should have been. Sebastian huffed, shaking his head as he pushed the notebook from his thigh, scattering note cards on the bed and making a few flutter to the ground. He groaned, his hands coming up to run through his tousled hair before rubbing his eyes. Blaine rested his chin on his shoulder, hand continuously running over his spine before pressing kisses into his jaw.

"You need to take a break." Blaine said softly.

Sebastian shook his head. "I have so many notes to transfer onto note cards, B." His voice was slightly muffled from his hands on his face and Blaine opened his mouth to reply but Sebastian pulled his hands back, pinching the bridge of his nose before continuing. "And this is just biology; I don't have time to take a break, I still have Brit Lit and nine thousand other things to cram for—"

"Shh," Blaine hummed, pressing his fingers into his back before his arm circled his waist and pulled him against his chest a little.

His other hand rubbed his forearm as his nose dipped along his strong jaw, skin gently tickled by the small amount of stubble he had there. Blaine squeezed him once before tracing his thumb along his wrist, pulling back from him a little so he could see the profile of his face. He could see how tired Sebastian was in his eyes, the usual bright green was a shade darker, not like when he was turned on—the color was dull, lifeless, worn down. Blaine didn't like seeing him so stressed, he didn't like the drawn lines on his forehead or the dark circles under his eyes, he didn't like the way his shoulders drooped or the headache that was probably pinching his temples—he even missed the way Sebastian would try to distract _him_ from his own studying with smirks, slow smiles, kisses pressed into the back of his neck or sly inferences to hand jobs.

Blaine sighed softly and collected most of the note cards around Sebastian, even though the other male made noises of protest and set them aside on the nightstand, rounding to sit in front of him. He pulled his legs up onto the bed, crossing them to mirror his boyfriend before gently rubbing the male's thighs.

"You're exhausted."

Sebastian closed his eyes a moment, leaning forward until his forehead was resting against Blaine's. "What gave you that impression?" He asked wryly, making Blaine smirk, their lips grazing slightly.

"Because it's been a solid hour n a half since the last time you made a lewd comment about my ass."

A soft chuckle escaped Sebastian's mouth, hot breath puffing against Blaine's lips. He shook his head and ran his nose over his, his green eyes opening to look into hazel ones. Sebastian gently kissed Blaine's lower lip, his hands moving from the place on his lap to run over his shoulders and down his arms.

"Oh, well, we can't have that can we?" Sebastian hummed, sucking on Blaine's lower lip before dragging his teeth over it.

A soft noise of content left Blaine's lips, his head tilting to kiss him. He was pretty sure he'd never get used to the way that their mouths slotted together, like puzzle pieces snapping into place or hands lacing and interlocking in a way that always made Blaine's stomach flip—warming his entire body in a matter of seconds. He moved his hands from Sebastian's thighs to wrap around the taller male's waist, opening his legs as Blaine pulled him closer and between them until their chests connected.

"No," Blaine muttered, thumbing the back of Sebastian's sweatpants as his fingers snuck under his sweater. "Especially since I know how much you like it when I wear a pair of your sweatpants."

Sebastian moaned softly, his tongue sliding into Blaine's mouth after swiping over his lower lip. His hips swiveled up into Sebastian's, groaning a little as he felt semi-hard flesh graze against his own through the layers of clothes between them. He pulled back slightly, kissing Sebastian's lower lip as his hands snuck beneath the waistband of his sweatpants, grabbing his ass roughly before smoothing the area with his thumbs.

"Take a break, relax." Blaine muttered against his lips, his tongue snaking out to run over Sebastian's upper lip before leaning back completely. He wasn't exactly above using suggestive touches and kisses if it was the only thing that would distract his boyfriend enough to take a break. Sometimes it was the only way to get Sebastian to really listen.

He smirked as he took in Sebastian's face—his eyes were no longer that pale green, something had awakened in them again, the color bright and vibrant, peaked and interested, his lower lip was red and raw from kissing, bruised in a delicious way that made Blaine's stomach flutter and his cheeks were brushed with the slightest of pinks, flushed prettily. Blaine dragged his teeth over his own lower lip as he thought about the role reversal, his thumb tracing a circle around Sebastian's hip bone aimlessly.

Sebastian was never one to leave cramming information into his head to the last minute nor was he one to be so easily affected by stress. He always tended to handle things so calm and collectedly as they came at him, like nothing bothered him or chipped away at his patience. Memorization came easy to him, much like everything else he attempted. He was a straight A student without even trying. It was the lacrosse practices combined with the Warblers working towards Nationals that had really thrown him off his usual balance. He fell behind keeping up on his studies for three days and this is what it got him—cramming Saturday night for midterms happening the upcoming week. _Blaine_ was usually always the one who was buried underneath a mountain of note cards and books, dealing paper cuts from stubborn notebook paper or headaches from piling information—driving him to frustrated tears or aggravated huffs; leaving it to Sebastian to sneak over with kisses and touches and coaxing him to take a break.

Blaine's hands settled on Sebastian's waist again, his thumbs dipping under the sweater to rub circles around his hip bones. He leaned forward and captured his lips in a sweet, slow kiss, his tongue sneaking out of his mouth to trace Sebastian's lower lip and the top of his teeth before sliding inside. He could almost feel Sebastian's body relax at the sensation, each of the taut, tense muscles from feeling so stressed unravel and uncoil. Blaine could feel something hot curl in his body, nerve endings fizzing under his skin and boiling his blood—rushing through his system, anticipation settling in his bones.

Sebastian hummed softly into the kiss, pulling back just a bit and his lips twitching as Blaine inched forward to instantly close the space Sebastian was trying to put between them. A hand fell to the shorter boy's chest, fingers tracing muscles beneath the sweatshirt before lightly pressing.

"Babe, I really don't have time—"

Blaine laughed softly, the sound light and breathy as he pushed Sebastian back a little to lie down on the bed. He obliged only because Blaine was distracting him with open mouthed kisses to his throat. He settled on top of Sebastian's body, always slightly amused at how well their forms slipped together easily even with the height difference. He ran his leg along Sebastian's thigh, causing a small noise of contentment to leave the other's throat. His tongue darted out of his mouth, tracing the pattern of freckles along Sebastian's neck, pausing to suck patches of skin and leave blotches of dark purple and red.

"Says the person who's _always_ coming over to distract me from work?" Blaine smiled into his skin, glancing up at him before working his way down Sebastian's body.

He hummed, his fingers sliding underneath the material of the gray sweater, pushing it upwards to reveal his flat stomach. Blaine pushed his nose into the warm skin, trailing kisses up against his ribcage and sliding his tongue down his sternum to dip into his belly button. Sebastian gasped softly, his fingers curling around the bed sheets as his back arched slightly into Blaine's touch, his hips gyrating forward. He could feel the hard outline of Sebastian's cock against his chest, a slight smirk on his lips as he pressed a kiss to the patch of skin right above the trail of hair that plunged below the waistband of his sweatpants.

"Trust me; you're going to wanna make time for this." His breath was hot against Sebastian's skin, his intentions clear and inviting as he looked up at his boyfriend through his lashes.

Sebastian glanced down at him, eyes lidded, biting on his lower lip as Blaine slid down his pants and boxers in one fluid motion. He hissed a little as the cold air greeted his swollen flesh; Blaine biting his lip as he took in the side of him resting against his stomach—head red and slick with pre-cum. He settled Sebastian's sweatpants and boxers around his knees, spreading his legs a little to kiss along the soft, sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Sebastian groaned softly, his one hand resting on his stomach while the other toyed with random curls on Blaine's head.

"Cocky," He hummed, that trademark smirk was obvious in his tone, Blaine didn't even need to look up to know it was on Sebastian's lips. "That's kinda sexy, Anderson."

Blaine rolled his eyes, affectionately nipping his skin with his teeth, causing a smirk to sound from above him. The sound died off, much to Blaine's amusement and satisfaction, when he raised his head to wrap his lips around the tip of Sebastian's cock. Blaine lowered his head, taking more of Sebastian into his mouth—his dick stirring in his sweatpants as he enjoyed the weight of Sebastian against his tongue, the salty taste of his pre-cum (mixed with something that was distinctly _him_ ) and the tang of sweat on his skin. His fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, rubbing gently as his tongue flattened on the underside before curving upward over the tip. Sebastian's legs buckled for a second, opening wider to accommodate Blaine's body. Blaine's eyes flickered to his right to catch them bending at the knee—momentum to arch his body into Blaine's mouth. He smirked, his hands reaching out to settle on Sebastian's hips, pinning him to the bed so he couldn't do what he obviously, desperately, wanted to.

"Fuck, _Blaine_." Sebastian moaned, his fingers threading through his hair and tugging. They curled against his scalp, making a series of whines build up in Blaine's throat and escape around Sebastian's cock; fingers tugging hard again on his curls as the sounds reached Sebastian's ears.

Sebastian's hips jerked forward again, taking advantage on the loosening grip of Blaine's hands on his pelvis as he focused on what his mouth was doing. The arch of his lower half drove Sebastian's cock deeper into Blaine's throat, a choked noise sounding from the shorter male before he adjusted around his boyfriend's length. He hummed a little, closing his eyes as he felt his own hard on strain against his boxers, jerking in interest at every soft whimpered noise that sounded from deep in Sebastian's chest.

He threw his one leg over Sebastian's, straddling the male's thigh as he grounded his cock into him—his mouth working quickly against Sebastian's hard on. Blaine could feel the shift in him almost instantly—his legs spread a little bit more, the hand that was stroking his curls stilled and then tugged, a sharp gasp sounded from Sebastian's mouth as he tensed—

"Blaine, you—" Was all the warning he gave, but Blaine didn't move back as Sebastian came hard into his mouth, his back arching into the orgasm. The shorter male sputtered slightly at the unwelcome intrusion of cum shooting into his throat but easily accommodated, swallowing before rutting up against Sebastian's thigh.

Blaine grunted softly as he came messily in his sweatpants, his boxers sticking to him as cum splayed against the material. His tongue swirled around Sebastian's sensitive head before pulling back with an audible pop, smiling cheekily at him as the Sebastian leaned back into the mattress, his head lulling back onto his pillow. He panted heavily, his hand running down his face as Blaine pushed himself to a kneeling position to help him back into his warm clothes before the heat of his body against the chilled air in the room made him shiver.

Sebastian let Blaine get up to change out of his sticky and uncomfortable boxers and sweatpants, but not before pulling him in for a kiss that showed his gratitude. Sebastian's tongue swirled inside Blaine's mouth as he held onto his chin, his thumb tracing right under Blaine's lower lip and smirking slightly when Blaine huffed.

He joined him back onto the bed a few minutes later, wearing clean boxers and a pair of his own sweatpants. Blaine reached for the coffee that was sitting on the nightstand, forgotten and probably cold by now, and took a small sip as he sat next to Sebastian. He pushed a few more note cards that were sticking out from under Sebastian's long form onto the floor and decided he'd pick them up and reorganize them later for him. Sebastian's arm hooked around his waist as he put the coffee back down as he tugged him into his side. Blaine turned to face him as he laid down and draped the blanket over them both, tucking the edges around Sebastian's body. His arm wrapped around his waist, pushing his face into his boyfriend's shoulder, his sweater tickling his nose a bit.

Sebastian's breathing finally settled back down into a normal pace, the comforting rhythm lulling Blaine into a sense of relaxation and making his eyes flutter closed. The warmth of Sebastian's body under the blanket encompassed him and almost made him forget about the bitter chill of the air in their room that made his nose and toes feel like icicles. Blaine's nose dipped into the fabric of Sebastian's sweater, breathing in the strong smell of aftershave, his cologne and something purely him mixed with a tinge of sweat from his overworked body and strong orgasm moments before.

"Was a blowjob really necessary, Killer?" Sebastian teased; his fingers rubbing a sensitive spot in Blaine's side. His body jerked slightly at the sensation, moving his hand that was around Sebastian's waist to swat at the hand tickling him.

Sebastian hummed, his fingers dipping and pressing along the back of Blaine's shoulder as his head turned and kissed his hairline, his lips grazing the mess of curls that were straggled every which way from Sebastian's fingers running through them.

"You're complaining? You were ten seconds away from murdering a pen, Seb."

He could feel the eye roll even though he couldn't see it. "Well, I hope you're satisfied." Sebastian said, smiling against a little against skin. Blaine smirked and tilted his head up to kiss around his boyfriend's pulse point, the steady beat thumping against his lips.

He sounded better; that aggravating stress that had choked and stripped his tone before completely gone, washed away in the wake of his orgasm and holding his boyfriend in his arms. Blaine's smirk turned into a slow smile, his lips nipping at Sebastian's earlobe before a soft chuckle left his lips. He squeezed him lightly.

"I'm very satisfied," He looked up at him, their eyes connecting—bright hazel flickering over evergreen. "Those little whines that find their way out of your mouth," Blaine's hand trailed down Sebastian's chest and rubbed the skin that was peeking out between the end of his sweater and the beginning of his sweatpants. "They get me going every single time." He leaned up and kissed his lips, tugging a little at his lower lip before resting his head back on his shoulder.

"If you keep talking like that we're not going to get any studying done." Sebastian mused but Blaine could hear the smile in his voice. Sebastian's hand moved from Blaine's side and inched down his own chest where Blaine's hand was resting on that patch of skin above his sweatpants. He laced their fingers, running his thumb over the knuckles. "And I'm glad you're satisfied…" Sebastian lowered his head and grazed his lips over the shell of his ear. "Because our dorm room door was still open a crack when you _insisted_ on me relaxing."

Blaine's head shot up, his eyes snapping to the door that was still ajar, letting in warm waves of heat from the hallway. His mouth fell open, his cheeks and the back of his neck prickling with bright red blush and he was pretty sure the tips of his ears were so hot that they could have set Sebastian's sweater on fire.

"Oh, God." He muttered, his voice highlighted with mortification as his ears started to ring with trills of Sebastian's laughter.

"I'm pretty sure Nick got a good look at you blowing me as he passed by…he almost ran into the doorjamb."

Blaine was pretty certain that the noise that came out of his mouth resembled a squawk and turned to bury his face into Sebastian's shoulder, muttering something about indecent exposure.

Sebastian smirked, his hand traveling down Blaine's back, pressing into some of the muscles with his fingertips and pausing when Blaine slid his leg between his. "Trust me there is _nothing_ indecent about my cock."

Blaine just groaned in response, his fingers fisting clumps of Sebastian's sweater as he turned to bury his face in his neck instead. Sebastian's stomach flopped as Blaine's nose slid against a sensitive patch of skin, his pulse quickening as something hot curled in his lower belly at the sensation. He hummed; his hand traveling down Blaine's back again, playing with the bottom of his sweatshirt.

"You seem tense babe," Sebastian turned his head and peppered kisses along Blaine's jaw as his hand rubbed the tight muscles of his lower back. He bit his lip as his hand skittered past the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers, trailing his fingers over the crack of Blaine's ass. The hitch of his breath against his throat was amazingly satisfying. "Maybe you should take a break…and relax."

Blaine moaned softly in response and nipped at Sebastian's Adam apple—well, what better way was he going to learn about basic human drives if not from experience.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is my first fic I've added to this site. I am also located at Fanfic.net under the same penname and have a tumblr with the user name blainesebastian :) slowly moving all my seblaine fics here.


End file.
